unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Squadalabad
Squadalabad is a big city with many people and biggest city in the Mother Empire. It is the most famous city in the Squadala Empire, and many movies are filmed there. Also, the Squadala People who lives there know Mister Kooperton, because he was there. Squadala Man's Carpet Warehouse has it`s main quarters there. It is also the finacial, economic and media capital of the Squadala Empire, and is Squadala City's biggest rival. History 287-654 Squadala Man needed a new place to live, when people wanted to live in the Squadala Island because it was so peaceful there. He then built Squadalabad. But the Squadala People wanted to live everywhere, so he builded a fort around it. He was the only innhabitant there in many Squada-years, until the Squadala People found it in the year 654. 654- 999 More and more Squadala People wanted to live in Squadalabad, who made it harder for Squadala Man to know where to live. Squadala Man bumps into Squia Masquia, and turns him into mayor. However, as the Squadala Inhabitant Meter grows, the Squadala Thief Meter also grows. People tried to kill the thieves, but get killed themselves. This happened to 876 Squadala People every day to 999, where the famous Squaki of Mako ( Meaning: shut up! May-koo. Squadi: Maa-kå. Writing in Squadi: ¤!!%/&. ) killed all the thieves. 999- 1599 There was a big personal crisis, where people stormed forts, burned houses and hanged people. Squia Masquia hid himself during the entire period. The personal crisis ended when Squia Masquia did make " The Laws of The Squadala and Everything ", who began with it in 999. He hung it outside the port of Squadalabad when the Squadalians did come back after storming Fort Stupid. 1756- 1912 People did visit the market there to get RICH and to get DINNER. Mister Kooperton had fun with bathing in the oasis, spitting at the camels and picking his nose there in 1912. 1st Ducky War Ducky, the dictator of the ( semi ) powerful Ducky empire, did attack this place in hope to find money, causing the Battle of Squadalabad. The Squadala Man called many Squadala Knights during this fight, 56 of them died. The battle ended with the Undefeatables calling a record-breakingly large tornado which Everybody ran from. To this day it remains most destructive tornado on record, striking downtown Squadalabad and destroying multiple skyscrapers. One still leans on another one, comprising half of the Squadalabad Tornado Memorial Museum. 2nd Ducky War Ducky was this time deadly serious, and had a bomber drop an INVALID! Bomb, almost destroying the city. Somehow, Squraqua Mundaruq found the bomb and threw it out of the city. 50 people almost died. " The Laws of The Squadala and Everything " was destroyed, who created the Squadirian Wars. Squadirian Wars The Squadirians was so angry so they started a series of internal conflicts. Squadala Man died, but fortunately respaned.. The war ended when Squia Masquia finished the " The Laws of The Squadala and Everything. " 1945- Today Today, Squadalabad is a modern day city with high crime rate and big skyscrapers. A notable attraction is Sqaria Aquae, who is a big aquarium. It is said it will get destroyed in 2099. We never know. Famous People From Squadalabad *Squia Masquia *Sququndra Mundaruq *Someone *Haquiq Nasqu *Miqual Jaquaon Movies filmed in Squadalabad * Ali Squaba`s Stories * Squaka Baka * A Squabbish Overdose * Squadi Dictati * Godi Goodi * I.M. Dumb * Hero, Heron * A documentary on the Category:Places Category:Places you will die at